


Trigger Pull

by firelord65



Series: Fecky's Whumptober Oneshots [16]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate POV, Attack at Candor, Book/Movie 2: Insurgent, Gen, Held at Gunpoint, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Summary: "You don't have to do this," Prior said quietly. Her hands were in the air, right where they should have been, but her eyes were sharp and refused to drop down to the ground like the other hostages had. I steeled my own expression and crossed my arms."It's cute that you think you have a say in this," I replied.
Series: Fecky's Whumptober Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950469
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Trigger Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Catching back up on these prompts. For now, have some Eric POV from Insurgent.
> 
> Day 16: A Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day - ~~Forced to Beg | Hallucinations~~ | Shoot the Hostage

"You don't have to do this," Prior said quietly. Her hands were in the air, right where they should have been, but her eyes were sharp and refused to drop down to the ground like the other hostages had. I steeled my own expression and crossed my arms.

"It's cute that you think you have a say in this," I replied. "The wheels are in motion. Your complaints won't change that."

Her eyes widened but her mouth didn't stop moving. "I'm not complaining. I'm just pointing out the obvious. You don't have to do this."

The others in the group were getting twitchy now, perhaps feeling emboldened with the self-appointed golden girl's outburst. Charlie behind me cleared his throat and meaningfully hefted his rifle in his arms. "Eric," he said, "we don't know how long the rest of them will be out of it. We should get moving."

I ground my teeth and sent a withering look his way. "Shut. Up," I hissed. When I turned back to Prior she had a fresh smirk dancing on her thin little lips.

"Neither of you have to do this," she said. This time it was firm, like she had some reason to be confident. Well, I suppose that Charlie was off handing out excuses for her to feel some sort of way which was only making this worse.

I stepped over to where she was, letting her watch each step. Then I dropped down to my haunches. She was on her knees with her hands zip-tied behind her back. She kept her head high and met my gaze evenly. At least she had the decency to stop smirking. "Are you done?" I said flatly.

Prior tipped her head. "Are you?"

I reached forward and gripped her chin. She flinched away and I gripped the front of her shirt instead. Carefully, with each word clear as though I was explaining this to a child, I said, "Each and every one of you Divergent brats are about to learn that there is a new world order coming. No more sneaking around with Abnegation covering for your rot and stench. No more slipping under the radar in Aptitude tests. Change is coming and there is nothing that you can do about it."

She stilled in my grip. Maybe the realization was coming across finally. "Understood?" I said.

When her shoulders dropped and her head tipped again, I knew that something was coming. "I guess I'm just confused," she replied with mock cheerfulness. "Is this the same new order that tried to brainwash all of your Dauntless soldiers that I dismantled? That one? I mean so far I'm really not that worried by some knock out drug that only works on the people you're trying to convince to join your side. I bet that will work swimmingly."

Scoffing, I let go of her. She smirked again. I stood rather than respond directly. Because of course she was right; things weren't going to plan. The coalition with Erudite was supposed to streamline the removal of Abnegation's puppet government. Attacking Candor like this was a stop-gap and a costly one. I had no idea what Max or Jeanine's plan was for how to follow up from this.

"So I'm saying that you don't need to do this. Any of this," she continued. I walked over to Charlie who was now entirely unsettled.

From among the group of Divergents we had wrangled up, another voice piped up. "You can just let us go. Walk away," he said firmly.

"Please let us go," another said, this one painfully young. Charlie pulled me over while the rest of the squadron applied a bit more force to get the captives to shut up. I watched as Prior threw herself in front of one of the younger ones to spare them the butt of a rifle to their face.

"We can't just walk away from this," Charlie whispered. "We're too far in. Like you said. The wheels are in motion." He roughly pressed his rifle into my hands. I took it, instinct taking over where my brain was somehow stuck in a fog.

Charlie twitched his head behind me. "You gotta make an example," he said. "Pick one. Maybe the mouthy one."

I felt my head shaking as I registered what he was suggesting. "That's not why we're here," I shot back firmly. "We bring them in, take them out of the equation. Work with the rest of the factions to root out the others hiding in the system." I tried to pass the rifle back. I didn't need it; the pistol at my hip always served me fine, and not one of these Divergents - even the Dauntless ones like Prior - were about to fight against the ten of us.

He pushed it back into my hands. "C'mon, Eric," Charlie insisted. "People have already died over this. It's their fault after all."

I looked back at the cluster of Divergents, all bound and helpless. "Just pick one and shoot for crying out loud. Then we can get on with it. No more outbursts."


End file.
